Shooting Star
"Shooting Star" is a song from Barbie: Star Light Adventure. It is the first track on the movie's soundtrack album, and it was also released as a single. It was performed by The Math Club featuring Jordyn Kane and Tarra Layne. The song was written by Jordyn Kane, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot and Brayden Deskins. It was published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP). Lyrics Barbie's Mother: When you don't know where to go And you're feeling all alone Look inside yourself You're so much more than you know When you're stuck and out of time You can cross the finish line You're a champion You'll always be a winner Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, whoa You can be anything you want If you believe in who you are You'll light up the whole world You're shining so bright Anything is possible When you look into your heart Oh, oh, oh, oh You're a shooting star Barbie: When I'm down and feeling scared I know I should take a chance The world is sitting right here In the palm of my hand I'm flying higher than before And giving up is not a choice I'll push the doubt aside And step into the spotlight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh I can be anything I dream Live a life that's made for me I'll light up the whole world I'll be shining so bright Anything is possible When I look into my heart Oh, oh, oh I'm a shooting star Oh, oh I'm a shooting star Oh, oh I'm a shooting star Acoustic Reprise "Shooting Star (Acoustic Reprise)" is a song from Barbie: Star Light Adventure. It is the fourth track on the movie's soundtrack album, and it was performed by The Math Club featuring Jordyn Kane, Kelli Wakili and Marty Shannon. The song was written by Jordyn Kane, Mansa Wakili, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot and Brayden Deskins. It was published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP). Lyrics Barbie: When I'm down, feeling scared I know I should take a chance The world is sitting right here In the palm of my hand I'm flying higher than before Giving up is not a choice Push the doubt aside And step into the spotlight La la, la, la, la La la, la, la, la La la, la, la, la, oh Barbie and Leo: I can be anything I dream Live a life that's made for me I'll light up the whole world I'll be shining bright Barbie, Leo and Sal-Lee: Anything is possible When I look into my heart Oh, oh, oh I'm a shooting star Barbie, Leo, Sal-Lee, Sheena and Kareena: I can be anything I dream Live the life that's made for me I'll light up the whole world I'll be shining so bright Anything is possible When I look into my heart Oh, oh, oh I'm a shooting star We are, we are, we are Shooting stars Trivia *Jordyn Kane is credited as Jordyn Shankle for writing "Shooting Star" and its acoustic reprise. Category:Barbie: Star Light Adventure Category:Barbie: Star Light Adventure Music Category:Songs Category:Music